


Welcome Home

by Iridia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, but it's pretty much just porn, idek how this happened, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been waiting all day for his alpha to come home. When Harry finally arrives it's late and Louis thinks Harry should make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsLivvvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/gifts).



> This was originally an angsty drabble to torture my friend but somehow they ended up doing the frick frack. I'm not actually even a directioner so this was interesting to write.
> 
> Dedicated to Olivia!! You can check out her stuff here at ItsLivvvy or on Wattpad at karateprincess. She writes tons of 1D stuff so if you're into that give her a try.

Louis paced around the room, waiting in anticipation for his alpha to get home. Harry had been gone all day and he was really starting to miss him. He missed his soft hair, the way he held him gently after fucking him into oblivion, how he would shove him against the door everyday after work and kiss him breathless. The front door creaked open and Louis felt a grin spread over his face. He raced down the stairs, jumping on Harry just as he set his things down. Harry chuckled deep in his throat, hands sliding onto Louis' hips as he slammed him into the wall next to the door.

"Alpha," Louis grinned wickedly, titling his head back to show his neck in a display of submission. Harry growled in praise, leaning forward to capture Louis' lips with his. Louis breathed out a sigh of satisfaction, his alpha was finally home. He was just about to close his eyes when he caught a whiff of something that made him pull back.

Harry looked him in confusion, "What's wrong?" he attempted to recapture Louis mouth but Louis would have none of it. Instead he pushed his nose into his alpha's neck. There, right underneath the cologne Louis had bought Harry for Christmas last year, the faint scent of another omega. Louis pushed, and Harry let him go, confusion written all over his face, "Lou?"

"You smell like someone else," Louis stepped back. Did he not please his alpha? Was he not good enough anymore?

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh Lou no," he reached out, and Louis let him drag him into his arms. "It's ok," Harry nuzzled Louis' ear, nipping the lobe. "There was an incident when I was coming home. That's why I took so long to get here. Some bastard was trying to take advantage of an omega. I just pretended to be her alpha to keep him away. I swear Louis, I would never choose anyone over you."

Louis relaxed, he believed Harry. His alpha had never lied to him before. "Is she ok then?" He pressed closer to Harry, intent on smothering the strange omega's scent with his own.

"Yeah she's fine, I took her home," Harry reassured. "Now," he ground their hips together, "Did you miss me?"

Louis licked his lips, "My whole world is complete now that you're here darling!" He batted his eyelashes extensively, and Harry laughed at the falsetto voice he used. "But really," Louis tone lowered, "I just couldn't wait for you to get home today alpha." He groaned as Harry sucked his way down his neck.

"Did you prepare yourself like I asked you to?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Louis snaked his hands under Harry's shirt, rocking their hips together.

"Good boy," Harry growled lowly, watching as Louis shivered in delight at the praise.

"Unless your busy, how about we cut to the chase?" Louis began pushing Harry towards the stairs.

"Always so eager," Harry admonished lightly, watching as a flush worked it's way up Louis' cheeks. He smiled softly, cupping his omega's face in his hands. "You know you don't have to work to keep me right?" He smoothed his thumbs over Louis' cheekbones, "You'll always be my beloved. I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Louis leaned forward and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "I know. But I really just want to fuck right now. Want to feel your knot alpha."

Harry's eyes darkened in anticipation. "Well then," he said, "As a good alpha I must tend to my omega's needs." With that Harry turned, dragging Louis up the stairs behind him.

They stumbled into their bedroom, Harry slamming the door shut in his wake. He stalked up to Louis, looming over him for a moment before grabbing his hips and tossing him on the bed. He shucked his shirt and crawled over top of his mate. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, tugging him insistently down for a deep kiss. Harry swiped his tongue over Louis' bottom lip, humming in approval when his mouth opened for him. Their tongues slid together, Louis scraping his fingers down Harry's spine, causing him to push the kiss to a more aggressive pace.

Harry pulled away, trailing his mouth over Louis' jaw and down until he found the spot that made his omega squirm, the one right behind his ear. "Fuck!" Louis groaned, his hips thrusting up involuntarily, brushing their erections and sending sparks through the both of them.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Harry punctuated each word with a sharp bite down his omega's neck. He continued until he reached his collarbone, dragging his tongue across it before sitting back. He gripped the bottom of Louis' shirt, and Louis sat up to allow his alpha to remove it. "Beautiful," Harry whispered, pushing Louis back down. He went back to his previous activity, going lower until he reached one of Louis' nipples. He sucked on it, getting a breathy 'shit!' in response.

Harry trailed his hands down Louis' sides. Louis' grumbled above him, "Get on with it will you? I've been waiting all fucking day!" Harry cocked a brow at him but complied, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He dragged the zipper down with his teeth, chuckling low in his throat as Louis arched above him. "Harry," Louis tried to get him to hurry, "Alpha please." He lifted his hips to help Harry remove his jeans and boxers, spreading his legs once they were off. Harry's eyes widened, the smell of Louis' slick causing him to rip off his pants as quick as he could.

"Such a good boy Lou," Harry huffed in appreciation at the sight of the plug. He smoothed his hands up Louis' thighs, circling a finger around the plug. Louis pushed into the touch, moaning when Harry twisted it inside him. The alpha pulled the plug out half way before pushing it back in slowly. He grasped Louis' cock with his other hand, playing with the head and letting his omega thrust up into his fist.

"Stop being such a fucking tease and fuck me already," Louis demanded. Harry looked up and -seeing the aroused flush on his omega's face- decided to do what he asked. He pulled the plug completely out, watching Louis' wet hole flutter for a moment, and tossed it somewhere across the room. Harry looped his arms under Louis' knees, lining his leaking cock up with his entrance, and thrust in all at once. Louis gasped, clenching the sheets in his hands, and levelled a challenging look at Harry, "Well? Come on alpha, show me how sorry you are for being late."

Harry smirked, leaning down to connect their mouths and set a fast pace. He thrust his tongue into Louis' mouth with the same timing as his hips, feeling satisfied as his omega writhed beneath him. "Harry..." Harry grasped Louis' hips, lifting them off the bed slightly for a better angle so that each thrust now pounded straight into his prostate. He nudged Louis' head back, mouthing over the junction between his neck and shoulder before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Louis' let out small yelp, his hands flying up to hold on to his alpha's shoulders. Harry began to slow his relentless pace before pulling out completely.

Louis groaned at the loss. "Turn over," Harry commanded, helping his lover onto his hands and knees. He draped himself over Louis' back, pressing kisses -gentle in comparison to the hard fucking of before- over his omega's shoulder blades. He slid down, spreading Louis' cheeks and swiping the flat of his tongue over his hole. Louis let out a strangled gasp, his arms trembling slightly as his alpha's tongue circled his entrance. Harry watched slick leak out and down Louis' thighs; feeling a possessive sense of pride at the noises his omega was making. He plunged his tongue into Louis' hole, lapping at his walls and thrusting it in and out.

"Harry. Shit, alpha, fuck me. Come on," Louis goaded, rocking his hips back into Harry's seeking tongue. Puffs of air hit his hole as Harry chuckled, his already deep voice sounding sinfully rich. Louis felt a drop of sweat slide down his brow to the tip of his nose, but he forgot about it as soon as he felt the head of Harry's cock at his entrance again. He pushed back, humming in relief as his alpha sank into him to the hilt. Harry took his time, grinding his cock into Louis' ass at a leisure pace. He hit the omega's sweet spot on every thrust, wrapping a hand around Louis' straining erection to jerk him off in tandem.

Louis panted, the feeling of Harry's cock dragging slowly in and out of him keeping him on the edge. "Harry please, I'm so close." Every thrust threatened to tip him over, but it wasn't quite enough. Harry let out a rumble, sitting back to settle his weight more firmly on his knees. He held tightly onto Louis' hips and began speeding up, his long strokes turning into shorter faster thrusts as he got closer and closer. Louis' arms gave out and he fell, ass in the air as he clutched and buried his face into a pillow. His breath hitched as Harry's growing knot caught on the rim of his hole with every push in. A few more hard pumps and Louis let out a strangled cry as he came, specks of white painting his chest and black seeped into the corners of his vision from the intensity of it.

Harry was frantic now, snapping his hips at an almost painful speed. He let out a moan as Louis' hole clenched down on him, sending him over the edge. His knot locked into place and he released inside Louis, rocking them both through the aftershocks of their orgasms. Harry rolled them over onto their sides, spooning Louis and pressing butterfly kisses over the back of his neck. "I love you," he mumbled, eyes getting heavy with sleep.

Louis snorted, "Yeah I know," Harry was so cheesy after sex, "I love you too." But then again, he guessed he was as well. He rolled his eyes when all he heard was a snore.


End file.
